


Truth is

by KingFisherTheSecond



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFisherTheSecond/pseuds/KingFisherTheSecond
Summary: After the finale of season one, Adora finally gets through to Catra.Will probably be some smut... eventually.Posting one chapter at a time since we're all in need of some Adora/Catra fic STAT





	1. Chapter 1

Adora fled the victory party as soon as she possibly could. The freshly reunited Princess Alliance had managed to fend off the Horde. Adora was proud, and happy with her friends. Yet, Adora didn’t feel joy at the success. She didn’t laugh as Bow and Glimmer and the rest of the princesses joked and danced. She didn’t stuff her face with the food she knew would be delicious. Adora put up a good show as long as she could. Then, when Seahawk not-so-accidentally set a table cloth on fire, Adora took advantage of the distraction and snuck out of the ballroom.

The party forgotten, Adora ventured to the now emptied battlegrounds. The moon shone brightly, painting shadows across the ruined forest before her. Adora shivered, and wrapped her arms around herself. Her dress was doing little to shield her from the cold of the evening. The battle replayed itself in Adora’s head as she walked along the edge of the forest. Her body ached, but she couldn’t seem to sit still. 

A loud noise broke the quiet of the night, bringing Adora’s gaze back to the castle. She could see the light from the ballroom escaping the windows in waves as people moved around the floor. She recognized the sound of laughter and afforded herself a small smile. Though her lips quirked upwards, she didn’t feel the relief or happiness her friends did. She was happy for her friends, and happy for the victory, but she still felt weighed down. Adora was tired of trying, and she was tired of putting on a happy face, at least for tonight. 

“What? Your new friends aren’t fun enough?” A scathing voice asked from the shadows.

Adora spun on her heels and exhaled at the shape that emerged from the darkness. “Catra.” She tensed defensively.

Catra huffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. “I’m not here to fight,” her eyes narrowed dangerously, “not yet anyway.”

Adora looked back to the party. Her shoulders slumped as another round of laughter and cheering broke through the night. “They’re good people.” Adora whispered. She felt her eyes burn, and her throat contracted uncomfortably. She forced composure as she said, “but they’re not you.” Adora leveled her gaze to Catra’s. “They’ll never be you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Catra sucked in a breath. The air hurt her chest, which was suddenly heavy with a knot of emotion she couldn’t begin to unravel. Responses flicked through her mind like “Who do you think you are?” and “You’re the one who left me.” but none of them escaped her mouth. Instead, Catra’s jaw snapped shut, and she averted her gaze with a frown. Finally, she muttered, “you got what you wanted.”

“What I wanted?” Adora snapped. “I didn’t want any of this!” 

Catra put on her best mocking tone. “You can’t play that shit with me, Adora. I know you. You live to do everything right. You love the glory and the parades and the parties in your honor. This is everything you’ve ever wanted.”

“No!” Adora all but shouted. “I didn’t seek out this sword, or this power. I wasn’t looking to become the protector of an entire planet, and yes, now that I have it, I’m going to do the right thing, but this was never what I wanted!”

“Oh no?” Catra advanced on Adora. “What about the Horde? What about Shadow Weaver? You’ve always been out for glory.”

“I’ve always tried my best and worked hard. That doesn’t mean I wanted this.” Adora gestured to the party.

Catra rolled her eyes. “Sure whatever.” With a dismissive wave, she stalked towards the forest.

“Catra, wait.” Adora caught Catra’s hand.

Catra spun quickly, intending to throw Adora to the ground. She stopped suddenly when Adora’s face was suddenly right in front of her. Catra felt her cheeks heat with a blush and ducked her chin. “No.” Adora whispered. “Don’t turn away, there’s something I have to tell you.”

Catra steeled herself and stared defiantly into Adora’s eyes. “Don’t you get it, Catra?” Adora continued. “These weeks without you have been the loneliest of my life. I’m surrounded by friends and good people, but I feel empty.”

“Yeah, you always have friends.” Catra sneered.

Adora huffed. “Yes, I had friends in the Horde too, but that’s not the issue here. Damn it Catra, will you listen to me for once? Aren’t those big stupid ears good for something?” Catra hissed, her claws extending as her shoulders bunched.  
Adora let her head fall into her hands. “Of course.” She sighed. “You just want to pick a fight. If you ever change your mind and want to listen what I have to say, let me know. I’m going back inside, it’s freezing.”

“Ugh, fine!” Catra snapped. “Can we just get this over with and go back to being enemies?”

Adora wheeled on Catra. “That’s just it, I don’t want to be your enemy, Catra!” Adora yelled into the night. Catra winced at the strength of Adora’s voice as she continued. “I want to go on adventures with you! I want to get into trouble with you, and spend all my spare time with you. I want to wake up to you curled up at my feet. I want to be there when you’re happy, and help you when you’re not. I want-” Adora’s voice broke off suddenly, and she chewed her lip.

“You want to be my friend?” Catra asked, sarcastically finishing Adora’s sentence.

“No,” Adora shook her head, and the word cut Catra to her core. “I think we’re past that.” 

Catra dropped her chin. “Yeah, maybe we are.” She admitted.

“Catra.” Adora whispered. Her voice was much closer than Catra expected, and when she lifted her head, their noses almost touched. “Not like that, like this.” Adora’s fingers gripped Catra’s lapels and then Adora was closing the distance between their faces. Adora’s breath ghosted across Catra’s skin, and then their lips were pressed together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost smut!

Catra’s body stiffened with surprise. She barely had a chance to process that they were kissing before it was over. When Adora pulled away, she let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. “Do you get it now?” Adora asked quietly, her words breaking through Catra’s hazy head.

“Uh.” Catra murmured. “Yeah. Way past friendship.” 

Adora smiled and began to relax her fingers in Catra’s shirt. “I’m glad you finally got it.”

Catra smiled devilishly. “Whoa, wait a minute. You’re not getting away that easily.” She wrapped an arm around Adora’s back and pulled her close. Adora let out a surprised yelp as their bodies pressed together. Catra chuckled, and pressed their mouths together again. This time it was longer, and Adora melted into Catra’s arms. They explored each other, lips crashing together as they navigated the new territory. Adora’s hands moved to cup Catra’s face as Catra’s stroked along Adora’s back. With a sigh, Catra broke from the kiss to lean her forehead against Adora’s. “Your shoulders are cold.”

Adora chuckled. “I wasn’t thinking about it a second ago.” She looked into Catra’s eyes, taking in her face with new appreciation. “You look so relaxed like this.” She murmured. “I like you without a frown.”

Catra shrugged. “It’s been a while.”

“I’m sorry.” Adora said, her tone serious now. “I never meant to hurt you by leaving. I just- I couldn’t stand by once I realized what the horde really was.”

“I know.” Catra whispered. 

“You do?” Adora asked, her surprise thinly veiled. 

“Yeah, I guess these ‘big stupid ears’ are good for something after all.” Catra grumbled. “I know it wasn’t about me, but it still hurt when you left.”

“I like your ears.” Adora said. She reached her hand, and scratched along Catra’s fur covered ear.  
Catra shuddered, her eyes closing at the contact. “Adora, stop.”

“Why?” Adora asked playfully. 

Catra’s eyes snapped open, pinning Adora with an intense stare. She surged forward and claimed Adora’s lips in a desire-fueled kiss. She pulled away quickly, too soon for Adora, who moaned at the loss. “That’s why.” Catra said, her tone gruff and raw.  
Adora slipped her hand behind Catra’s head and pulled her in again, meeting her intensity eagerly. Their hands began to roam again, until Catra’s fingers found Adora’s bare shoulder.

“Your skin is really cold, you should go back inside.” Catra said, hating herself as the words came out.

“You want me to go?” Adora asked.

“No, I just-- you’re freezing.” Catra explained.

“Come with me.” Adora requested.

“I can’t go in there.” Catra said, feeling regret at something she never thought she would. 

“I’m not leaving you again.” Adora said with finality. “Please.” she added a squeeze to Catra’s hand. “I trust you.”

“You shouldn’t” Catra averted her gaze.

Adora turned Catra’s chin back to her. “I trust you.”

Catra groaned. “Fine, but I’m not going through the front door.”

Adora smiled mischievously “I can work with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I'll probably be able to post tonight, but the rest is outlined.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HECKIN' SMUT

By the time Adora and Catra reached Adora’s room, Catra had completely lost track of the many turns they’d taken along the way. Part of her wondered if Adora was trying to confuse her as to the castle’s layout, but somehow she couldn’t bring herself to care. Adora pulled Catra into the room and shut the door more forcefully than was necessary. Adora locked the door and leaned back against it, devolving into a fit of laughter. “I haven’t done that much sneaking around in so long.”

“Oh yeah? On the straight and narrow now?” Catra said playfully.

Adora cocked an eyebrow. “Not if I can help it.” Her voice was suddenly husky. 

Catra gulped at the look Adora gave her. She gave a slow perusal of Adora’s dress, taking in the way it showed off her fit body. By the time Catra’s eyes met Adora’s again, Adora was watching her with an amused smirk.

“Like what you see, Force Captain?” Adora teased.

Catra shivered at the use of her title. “Oh yeah, Princess.” She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Adora tightly. “I like it a lot.” She said huskily. Adora moaned when their lips met this time, a sweet encouragement to Catra’s ears.

“Careful.” Adora chuckled. “Your teeth are sharp.”

“Shut up.” Catra said with a roll of her eyes. She pressed her mouth to Adora’s again, letting her tongue tease Adora’s lips. As their hands explored, Adora’s touch dropped down Catra’s back. Catra playfully batted Adora’s hand with her tail as it slid over her ass. Adora responded by squeezing gently. A groan rumbled in Catra’s chest, encouraging Adora on. Their kisses grew more fierce, until Catra found herself sitting on Adora’s bed. 

Catra chuckled when her body hit the mattress. “You live in a castle and you sleep on a cot?” 

Adora bit her lip, embarrassed. “When I first got here I couldn’t sleep. Glimmer and Bow decided it was because I was used to sleeping in the barracks. They tried to emulate the experience, but that wasn’t why I couldn’t sleep. It was because I missed you curled at my feet.”

Catra cupped Adora’s chin. “Come here.” She coaxed. Instead of sitting next to Catra, Adora straddled her lap, surprising Catra again with her boldness. “I’m here now.”

Adora smiled. “Yeah. You are.” She brought their faces together, guiding Catra into another heated kiss. Catra’s hands wrapped around the back of her head, fisting her hand in Adora’s hair. Adora let out a low moan, and she began a trail of kisses down Catra’s neck. As Adora’s lips ghosted over Catra’s pulse point, she shivered, pulling Adora’s head closer to her. She needed more. After all this time and distance, she needed everything. 

“Adora, please.” Catra whimpered. Adora raised her head, and awarded Catra with a cocky smile. “Don’t tease.” Catra said huskily. “We’ve waited long enough.” 

With that, Adora’s fingers were fisted in Catra’s shirt, pulling it roughly and quickly away from her her. Catra met Adora’s ferver, her hands sliding under Adora’s top and caressing her bare skin. Her fingers skirted along Adora’s breast, outlining the shape before taking a firmer hold. She gently kneaded, gaining confidence in her touch when Adora arched into her and moaned. Catra found Adora’s nipples with her thumbs and flicked over them.

Impatiently, Catra unzipped Adora’s dress, sliding it down her shoulders. She pressed her lips to Adora’s, her hands quickly returning to their task. Adora kissed her back enthusiastically, refusing to give up agency. Suddenly, Adora’s hand was on Catra’s stomach. She barely had time to process the contact before Adora’s fingers raked downwards. Catra’s hips jumped forward involuntarily, pressing into Adora’s and pinning her to the bed. With a chuckle, Adora curled her fingers under Catra’s waistband.  
In a desperate attempt to regain control of their coupling, Catra lowered her head to Adora’s chest. Adora let out a small gasp just before Catra’s lips closed around one nipple. Adora wriggled under Catra, aching for more contact. Catra happily complied, skating her nails across Adora’s abdomen. Adora stiffened, and then Catra found herself lying back against the bed with Adora over her. Adora looked down at Catra with hungry, lust-filled eyes. Behind the obvious desire, Catra could see emotion flickering. 

“Catra.” Adora husked. “I’m going to show you exactly how much I want you here with me. Let me.” With that, Adora leaned down and kissed Catra softly on the lips. Then, she kissed her way down Catra’s bare chest. She briefly cupped Catra’s breasts, kissing each nipple softly before continuing her journey down. Catra rested her hand on Adora’s head. She needed contact, and settled for encouraging Adora by stroking her hair.

It didn’t take long for Adora to find Catra’s waistband. She placed feather-light kisses along Catra’s abdomen, then impatiently yanked the fabric away from Catra’s body. She slid the pants down Catra’s legs, tossing them to the floor with the rest of their clothes. 

Adora paused, her gaze raking over Catra’s naked body. “See something you like, Princess?” Catra teased.  
Adora chuckled. “Oh yeah.” Of course they’d seen each other naked before. In the barracks at the horde there was little to no concept of privacy. Adora smiled at Catra. “I like you like this.” She ran her hands up Catra’s torso and laid beside her. She kissed Catra, stroking her hand along Catra’s taut stomach. 

“Like what?” Catra asked through a shuddering breath between kisses. 

“Naked.” Adora whispered. “In my bed.”

Catra smiled. “I don’t think I hate it.”

Adora rolled her eyes, but she kissed Catra to let her know she was kidding. Her patience wearing thin, Adora slid her hand down between Catra’s legs. Catra sucked in a sharp breath when Adora made contact with her swollen clit. 

“Shit, A-Adora.” Catra whimpered.

“Is this okay?” Adora asked.

Catra nodded quickly. “Yes. Please.”

Adora gave herself a minute to explore. She let her fingers play along Catra’s folds, committing the most sensitive places to memory. When Catra pressed her core harder against Adora’s hand, Adora focused on bringing Catra as much pleasure as possible. She slid and flicked her fingers rhythmically, hitting all of Catra’s most sensitive spots. Catra writhed under Adora’s touch, her muscles tensing and relaxing as Catra brought her closer to orgasm. Just when Catra thought she couldn’t take anymore sweet torture, Adora slid a finger inside, then another. She began a rhythm of rocking her hand, her thumb rubbing Catra’s clit with every stroke. 

It didn’t take long. Catra had wanted this, wanted Adora far too long. Plus, Adora had turned out to be an excellent lover, playing Catra’s body like a well tuned instrument. As Adora thrust her fingers deep, Catra felt her muscles contract. She went still, and then relaxed with a single strong spasm. Several smaller shudders wracked her body, until Catra was left lying limp in Adora’s arms. 

“I guess I did okay then?” Adora said cheekily.

“This is far from over.” Catra panted. Adora arched one eyebrow, and Catra wanted nothing more than to wipe the satisfied smirk off her face. In a smooth jolt, Catra flipped their positions and pressed Adora into the mattress. She kissed her hard until they were both breathless. Catra leaned away and smiled devilishly down at Adora. She held out one hand, and quickly extended her claws. 

“Catra?” Adora asked, alarm in her voice.

“Its okay.” Catra husked. “I just want this off.” In a single slash, she ripped Adora’s dress off her body and threw the rags to the floor. She slid down Adora’s body and gripped her hips, lowering herself between Adora’s legs. Catra took in the sight before her and cast one questioning gaze at Adora. At Adora’s nod, Catra let her head fall. Her mouth made contact with Adora’s center, her tongue quickly finding the most sensitive spot. 

Adora wriggled around Catra, struggling to take in the overwhelming pleasure. Catra gently stroked her thumbs over Adora’s hips, trying her best to soothe while her tongue worked towards an entirely different goal. Catra flicked her tongue wildly over Adora’s clit, loving the way it made her gasp and squirm. This Adora was hers and no one else’s. 

One of Adora’s hands fisted in Catra’s hair, encouraging her to move faster and harder. Adora’s pelvis began to rock against Catra’s movements. Catra experimentally sucked at Adora’s clit and was rewarded with an entirely refined, “oh fuck!” from Adora. Catra tried the move again, and this time felt Adora’s clit pulse against her lips. Adora’s body went stiff around Catra, and then sagged as the orgasm whipped through her. 

“You Okay?” Catra asked. She wiped her mouth and moved up the bed to cuddle against Adora’s side.  
Adora nodded. She opened her arms for Catra. “Come here. It’s time for sleep.” Catra happily obliged and wriggled in against Adora’s chest. It didn’t take long for sleep to claim them. 

 

 

Catra shifting on the bed woke Adora. “Is that it? Are you going back to the Horde?”

Catra snorted. “We both know I never cared about the Horde.” Adora smiled faintly and cupped Catra’s cheek. “There’s only one thing I’ve ever really cared about.” Catra whispered. The admission left her feeling more scared than she’d care to admit.

A smile lit Adora’s face as Catra stared into her eyes. “I love you too.” Adora said. She wrapped her arms around Catra and pulled her back onto the bed. 

They laid together, gazing into each others eyes well into the night, until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. I'm hoping to follow this up with another story, maybe make a quick series. We'll see how it goes.
> 
> I can't thank you all enough for the support and kindness.


End file.
